Relaciones Ecuador-España/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes ecuatorianos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Abdalá Bucaram - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadoran President elect Abdala Bucaram (R), flanked by his wife Rosa Maria Pulley de Bucaram (C), talks to Crown Prince Felipe of Spain in Quito on August 10, 1996 rajoa few hours before Bucaram is scheduledto take the earn of office. Felipe VI - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| Don Felipe de Borbón mantuvo una larga charla con don Lucio Gutiérrez, el presidente de Ecuador para los próximos cuatro años. hola.com Alfredo Palacio - Felipe VI.jpg| Toma de posesión del Presidente electo de la República del Ecuador, Sr. Rafael Correa. Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Rafael Correa.jpg| Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias es recibido por Su Excelencia el Presidente de la República de Ecuador, Rafael Correa a su llegada al Palacio Presidencial Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Felipe VI - Lenín Moreno.jpg| El rey Felipe VI y el presidente de Ecuador, Lenín Moreno EFE |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Lucio Gutiérrez - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos (i) recibió ayer al presidente electo de Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez (c), observa Miguel Ángel Cortés (d), secretario de la Corporación Iberoamericana. Juan Carlos I - Rafael Correa.jpg| Presidente Rafael Correa, le deseó "mucha suerte" al rey Juan Carlos I en su decisión de abdicar. Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes ecuatorianos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Pedro Sánchez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Pedro Sánchez saluda al presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa. @sanchezcastejon Lenín Moreno - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El secretario general Pedro Sánchez mantiene una reunión con Lenin Moreno, presidente de Ecuador en la visita o oficial a España. Flickr del PSOE |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Mariano Rajoy - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente español Mariano Rajoy junto al mandatario ecuatoriano Rafael Correa. Foto: starmedia.com Lenín Moreno - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El mandatario Lenín Moreno junto a su homólogo español Mariano Rajoy. Foto: Presidencia. |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Lucio Gutiérrez - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (L) listens to Ecuadorean President Lucio Gutierrez during their meeting at Moncloa Palace 21 May 2004. Lucio Gutierrez arrives in Madrid to attend the wedding of Crown Prince Felipe of Bourbon with former journalist Letizia Ortiz 22 May. AFP PHOTO Lluis GENE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa (izquierda) y Rodríguez Zapatero, en La Moncloa el pasado 12 de mayo. ULY MARTÍN José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Lenín Moreno.jpg| El jefe de Estado, Lenin Moreno, y el expresidente del Gobierno de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, dialogaron sobre temas de seguridad y unidad de ambas naciones. Foto: Twitter @ComunicacionEc |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar José María Aznar - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| España ya confirmó su asistencia al acto de investidura de Gutiérrez. BBC |-| Felipe González= Felipe González León Febres-Cordero Ribadeneyra - Sin imagen.jpg| A su llegada a Quito, González fue recibido en la base militar del aeropuerto Sucre por Febres Cordero y su Gobierno en pleno. Quito 9 NOV 1986 EL PAÍS Alfredo Palacio - Sin imagen.jpg| Palacio se reunió con ex presidente español Felipe González. AFP | QUITO Fuentes Categoría:Ecuador-España